User blog:DVMP/Final 9 Tribal Council - Bhutan
Welcome to the final nine tribal council, and congratulations on immunity, Andrew/Jenni/Natalie! We will now bring in the members of our Jury. Romeo.. and Rhodanna voted out at the last tribal council. Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow to danandaishia@gmail.com. Votes are strongly encouraged but not mandatory, and there is a chance you will be asked a follow-up question. Note: A question has been asked, and to make sure everyone has the same information, hidden immunity idols and immunity nullifiers can be last played at the Final 6. To All: What kind of player do you think is going tonight? Why is that kind of player going home, in your eyes? Ale'Tia: So many people took either an idol clue or a mystery raffle. What kind of craziness does the potential of an idol or other power have on the game at this point? Andrew: Why did you feel the need to take an immunity locket at the bazaar? Is that a sign that you are worried about your position in the game, that you simply wanted to be safe, or something else? Britney: It seems like every time I talk to you, you're coming from a tribal where you got at least one vote. Who has been targeting you all this time, and why? Do you think the tables will be turned this tribal? Harry: With the game already down to nine, are things still focused on taking out threats, or has strategy shifted to pleasing a future jury should you be in the final two/three? Jenni: You played an idol last night and avoided four votes against you, enough to tie you with Rhodanna. Now that you have immunity, what are you doing while you have the safety to do what you want without immediate consequences? Joey: You publicly took an idol clue at the bazaar as well as a mystery raffle - does that put a target on your back now that there's the potential you have an idol? Why should you not be viewed as a threat with the chance of such power in your hands? Natalie: This is the second time in a row you've won immunity. Are you the strongest physical competition out there? Why should others not view you as someone that should be eliminated as soon as you lose since you're on a roll? Rosalyna: You're the only one in the game to have an immunity nullifier, and with so many potential idols out there as well as immunity necklaces, you have a lot of power in your hands. What's your strategy for how to use this weapon, and do you think we may see it come out tonight? Zepher: The vote was very split last tribal council: 4-4-1-1! Why has this tribe turned from a united 11-1 vote into such division, and what are you doing to stay on the right side of that division? Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to use it, now would be the time to do so. Zepher: Jeff, I'd like to get the target off of my back. Zepher walks up to Probst and hands him a hidden immunity idol. Probst: This is a hidden immunity idol, and votes for Zepher will not count. If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol or nullifier in retaliation, now would be the time to do so. Ale'Tia: I'd like to play an idol myself. Any votes cast against Ale'Tia will not count. If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol or nullifier in retaliation, now would be the time to do so. Rosalyna: Not so fast, Ale'Tia. I use my nullifier on Ale'Tia. Any votes for Ale'Tia WILL count. If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol or nullifier in retaliation, now would be the time to do so. Joey: I wouldn't say that, Probst. I play my idol on Ale'Tia. Any votes for Ale'Tia will NOT count. If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol or nullifier in retaliation, now would be the time to do so. Probst: Alright, I will now read the votes. ...Zepher not count... ...Zepher not count... ...Zepher not count... ...Ale'Tia not count... ...Ale'Tia not count... ...Ale'Tia not count... ...Britney... ...12th Person Voted Out of Survivor: Bhutan... ..Britney. below is filler. Do not read into it. Britney nods at the vote, smiling as she accepts her fate and hugs her closest allies in the game. The rest of the tribe blows kisses to her as her torch is snuffed by Probst. After she leaves, the Final 8 look at one another, all shocked at the outcome of tribal council with minds still spinning. Category:Blog posts